


You’re Trouble, Poe Dameron

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor AU!, Actor! Poe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Protective Finn, bodyguard! Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a favorite movie star, and more often than not, everyone wants to date their favorite movie star as well. The assumed notion that everything after will be peaches and cream is a little off, well sort of really off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Trouble, Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! I'm not quite sure what this is but it was definitely fun to write.

      Finn slammed the door of his apartment shut as he made his way down the hall. He knew Poe would follow, so the speed in his steps increased as he made his way to the elevator.

 

“Finn!” And sure enough there was Poe outside the front of their home. “Finn! Stop, come back and talk to me!” 

 

      Finn rushed into the elevator, hitting the close door button as he leaned against the wall. 

 

“We can finish this conversation when you adjust your priorities!” Finn spoke as the doors began to shut. 

 

“Goddamnit Finn!” Poe sprinted down the hall, trying to make into the elevator only to have the door shut when he was about ten feet away.

 

     Through the last year and a half of them being together this had been the first time that Finn walked out and the first time that Poe had to chase after him. It wasn’t a big fight, but just something that had been pent up inside of Finn for such a long time that it seemed to just stay and fester inside him till it was a great big ball of ugly. The breaking point was just reached today.

 

~*~*~

 

      Poe had just returned from a press conference with Finn in tow. As fun as it is to date a movie star it put a bit of a damper when you're his personal bodyguard. Instead of being able to sit back and watch your boyfriend charm such a large crowd, you’re stuck in the back corner making sure that no wild fans make their way to the stage. 

 

     It was a routine when they got back to their modest apartment. Poe goes and showers as Finn gives their dog a quick walk, returning to go through the piles among piles of boxes given to Poe after each public event. They usually include a gift basket or two and a mix of assortments from fans.

 

“ Any scripts?” Poe asked as he entered the room with a towel in hand and another hanging loosely along his hips. 

 

“No,” Finn rummaged through the box, it was already previously screened but it doesn’t hurt to give it a second glance. “but I do have fan letters and i’m pretty sure this one has a lock of hair in it, and another has a tastefully drawn portrait of you on the back of the envelope. Nothing to ba- just kidding you're naked.” Finn flung the envelope to Poe. 

 

     Poe laughed.

 

“Love my fans, always making me look ten times better than I really do.” Poe placed the art on his coffee table. 

 

“I’d move that before you’re parents visit.” Finn reached over the coffee table, placing a coster over the more graphic part of the drawn Poe’s anatomy. 

 

“Yeah, yeah nothing they haven’t seen before.” Poe laughed as he toweled his hair dry. 

 

     There was a small ringing from Poe’s phone on the table. Finn never peeked or looked at Poe’s phone but he just happened to glance at the right moment to see a task reminder pop up.

 

**_20 minute window for Finn._ **

 

      Finn sat back. Twenty minutes? Did Poe have a minute by minute organizer on his phone, Finn looked around the room taking in the organized chaos. The organization part was all Finn. Poe was more of a We’ll-deal-with-it-later type of clean. So no it couldn’t be him.

 

     Finn didn’t want to become the snoop kind of person but c’mon his day job was to protect his boyfriend and worry about his well being, he was worried so that would sort of justify checking. Right?. He glanced down the hall before leaning to the phone dragging his finger across the screen.

 

_ Note published by FO entertainment. _

 

      Leaning back into his seat he sighed in frustration. Of course It was Poe’s agent.

 

      Finn had been telling Poe to drop The First Order Agency for months now, and Poe had considered it. He had been deliberating joining The Resistance Agency,A new agency started by a old family friend, Poe wanted to switch but the agency was brand new and hadn’t gotten its feet planted just yet. Finn’s been pushing for Poe to leave his agency after the stunt they tried to pull over Poe. It was a summer blockbuster, the lead role was a suave CSI agent who was all wit and no fear. Poe’s agent tried to make him read for the thug gang leader, saying because of his latin background it would be sure fire get. Poe was pissed and demanded to read for the lead role. Hux had told him it’d be a waste of time if he even tried.

 

      That summer, Clock Affair pulled in a little over 900 million worldwide with Poe as Agent Blue. Two sequels were already in the talks. Poe always put nothing but burning passion into every role he was handed. It didn’t matter if his role had two lines or endless pages of dialogue, he was always at his prime. But his agent, no the entire agency, was stifling him. 

 

      When Finn brought it to his attention, the agency went behind their backs put up a help wanted for a new bodyguard. After that any mention of The First Order was quickly followed but a heated exchange between the two men. 

 

“Poe.” Finn breathed, he didn’t want to fight but this needed to be brought to attention.

 

“Yes Sweet,” Poe leaned against their counter. Pouring two glasses of whiskey for the pair.

 

“Did you know Hux linked up your guy’s task lists? I swear, how do they do that without your permission?” Finn rest against the seat. “That has to be an invasion of privacy or something right?

 

“What? Oh, no we worked on that list together. We were talking about time management or something so we got it all setup and lined out. You know,” He waved the two glasses in his hands to exaggerate “ for maximum productivity!” 

 

      Poe placed a glass in front of Finn and sat in his towel on the couch opposite. Finn sat in silence. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Poe’s smile dropped. Finn tried to keep his cool, trying not to seem negative. He didn’t want to tell Poe that this is a further violation, another reason to leave them.

 

“I don’t know, doesn’t it seem like their micro-managing you.” Finn held his breath as Poe looked away.

 

“Finn come on, not right now.” Poe tried to dismiss it. “I’m gonna get changed. You finish that drink and chill out.” 

 

“I’m not gonna ‘chill out’ Poe, can’t you see their sort of trying to take control of your life. I mean,” Finn picked up the phone and slid his finger down showing all the notifications left by the synced task list. 40 little icons flew up on the screen “Isn’t this a bit much? It’s minute by minute!”

 

“Finn it’s just stuff I need to get done. You know boring work stuff.” Poe nudged as he sipped his drink. “I get really busy you know. It’s nice to have something telling me what I need done.”

 

       Finn sighed putting the phone back on the table. Poe obviously wasn’t taking this seriously, trying to brush it off as if it wasn’t something they had to talk about.

 

“Okay, I get it,” Finn couldn’t hold back the annoyance in his voice. “I know it’s busy, I’m there i see it. I get it. It’s always busy, but if you have to pen me in your little planner as if you have to make time for me. Rather than, you know, just being with me.”

 

“It’s not like that it’s just a bunch of stuff I need to get done.” Poe tried.

 

“Like a chore?” Finn gave him a look as if to say are you serious. 

 

“Finn, come on! You know I don’t think you’re a chore.” 

 

“But Hux does, and you know that Hux doesn’t like us together. So why?” Finn took a deep breath this wasn’t suppose to grow. He was already too deep thinking of all the way that Poe’s agent had meddled in their relationship. “I knew it’d be difficult to mix our work life with our personal life, and I don’t regret it but if you need to take time to-”

 

“Finn! What the hell are you suggesting.” Poe was upset. He stood up quickly having to adjust the towel. It would have been comical if not for the conversation. “It’s not like a thing we would need time for! I don’t need time! Hux isn’t like that.” 

 

         Finn sat rubbing his temples in frustration. Why the hell was Poe trying to defend him.

 

“Hux isn’t like that,” He repeated. “Okay sure! Then explain the AT&T event.” Finn shouted.

 

“That was one time and it was a mistake.” 

 

“Poe goddamn it! That was our anniversary!” 

 

       Poe sighed. Finn wanted to stop he really did, he hated this conversation and the fact that it was a recurring didn’t help Finn’s dislike for the greasy ginger.

 

“And what about your birthday. We went to 15 meeting to read scripts for directors, but we had plans.” Finn continued. “What were we supposed to do for your birthday?” 

 

      Poe sighed, he knew this argument. 

 

“We were suppose to go to Guatemala.” Poe mumbled. 

 

“Guata-fucking-mala! Don’t tell me that your own agent forgot your birthday.”  Finn was angry now. Poe stood, his mouth open ready with a rebuttal. “I swear to god, If the next thing that comes out of your mouth right now is a defense to that slime ball. I will walk out of this door right now.”

 

“Finn, he-”

 

“Nope, Don’t fucking talk to me.” Finn stood making his way to the bedroom to grab his wallet and a jacket. He rushed through the room as Poe scrambled to find pants and a shirt to follow his boyfriend. 

 

     Finn stood at the door looking back at Poe as he shoved on a shoe.

 

“And why the fuck are there so many socks on the floor, you centipede!” Finn shouted in frustration more than anger, as he shut the door and made his way to the elevator.

 

~*~*~*~

 

      It wasn’t till Finn was two blocks down that he realized that he had grabbed Poe’s brown leather worn jacket. Still upset, Finn couldn't think properly. He walked down the street. With no destination in mind he was left wandering the town. 

 

     Two hours later, Finn feet ached. He longed to rest. Turning into the parking lot of a hole in the wall bar. He didn't even want to drink. He just wanted to turn back around and talk to Poe, but after the heated exchange and without a blow to his pride, Finn couldn’t go home just yet.

 

     He walked through the almost barren parking lot. Only four or five cars were parked there. The ground was littered in broken pieces of glass and cigarette butts. Finn, normally, would never have stepped foot in a place like this, and yet here he was.  

 

     He opened the heavy door. The entire place smelled of smoke and sweat, bodies leaned against the bar. The music was blaring out of aged busted speakers. 

 

“Oi! Get off me you freak!” A woman screamed. Finn’s instincts kicked in. He scanned the area finding a thin young woman being crowded by some aged older man.

 

     Finn started pushing his way through the crowd, he started to shout. Before the first words left his lips the man was being flipped on his back. The girl grabbed a pool cue and jabbed it into the side of his throat.

 

“Stay down!” She stepped on his chest. She straightened herself out and made her way to the back exit of the bar.

 

      Finn stood there, stunned and amazed. The silence in the bar lasted for a short time before picking up where it was left off. Finn made his way to the back of the bar. He opened the back door, only to be met by the same pool cue as it knocked him off his feet when it hit the back of his leg. He landed on his back, Knocking the air from his lungs as he looked up to the young woman. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” He shouted as he brought his hands up to shield himself from any strikes.

 

“What do you want?!” The woman yelled above him. 

 

“Nothing, I swear. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Finn explained.

 

      She stared at him in confusion. 

 

“I’m fine,” She relaxed as Finn pulled himself back up to his feet. “If you were looking to be a knight in shining armor you can take off. I can take care of myself. I don’t give my number out to heroes” She scoffed. 

 

“I- I’ve got a boyfriend actually.” He stood dusting his pants off. 

 

      The girl stood looking him up and down. Finn felt a bit exposed.

 

“Lucky man.” She smirked. He smiled.

 

“Well yeah, I really did just want to help. I didn’t mean any harm.”  

 

      She stood watching him, as if she were deliberating his intentions. 

 

“I guess, you just can’t always be sure you know.” 

      Finn nodded. If anyone was aware of the dangers of people it was him. Being around Poe always has him second guessing every other person's intentions.

 

“Yeah. Well I mean for my own peace of mind, can I walk you to your car or home?” He tried to make it not weird but the look on the girl's face conveyed that it was just that.

 

“Like a bodyguard or something?” She cocked her head.

 

      Exactly like a bodyguard, Finn thought to himself.

 

“No, no like just as company.” Finn smiled. “Cool?”

 

      She still had the deliberating stare directed at him. 

 

“Cool.” She replied. 

 

      Finn smiled as he offered his hand.

 

“Finn.”

 

“Rey” She smiled as she took his hand. 

 

“Alright,” He smiled as the continued down the street. Hand in hand. “Now you gotta tell how you learned to tumble a guy like that.” 

 

       Rey threw her head back and laughed.

~*~*~

 

      Poe hated when they fought. He tried to end all arguments as soon and they started. By any means necessary. Whether that included letting the argument die on it’s own, distracting from the subject, or just leaving all together. It was the norm to stop an argument with a distracting kiss. Which would lead to an attempt, on Poe’s part, to make Finn forget every problem and everything aside from Poe’s name and pleasure. 

      That was them, that was their way. So Finn leaving was new, it was scary, and Poe doesn’t know what to do. The man returned to their apartment, hoping that his boyfriend would return. Trying to find ways to distract himself, he wandered the apartment, noticing how quiet and large it was without Finn’s presence.

 

      An hour and a half passed by and Poe had cleaned the entire apartment in his worry. It was cool and dark out. Logically, Poe knew Finn can take care of himself, but that doesn’t stop the worry from spreading in him. Poe grabbed his phone remembering that there was an app that Finn had installed to find either of their locations.  Never had Poe needed to use it, but now he was so grateful of Finn. He launched it, as the app loaded he sat there, regretting the whole night. It was his fault. 

 

      When Hux had presented the schedule he knew it was wrong, He knew Finn wouldn’t approve of his treatment, but Poe agreed because being an actor is time consuming and being a celebrity was a death wish on your social life.

 

       The page binged with a small heart on a map. There was Finn. Poe grabbed his things searching for his jacket only finding Finn’s heavy coat. It was larger and would help him be incognito. He called his driver as he made his way down to the lobby. 

 

      Arriving at the bar was a bit of a shock. As the driver pulled up Poe noticed it was a dump. The establishment looked as if it reeked. He thanked his driver and made his way to the bar. Just as he approached the door, there was a woman's laugh behind him. Poe turned finding a couple walking down the street holding hands. Thinking nothing of it he pushed through the door, the jacket the man was wearing was eerily familiar to him. A second went by when it struck him.

 

      It was his jacket. That was his boyfriend. He turned in panic. Almost sprinting after them but he stops himself. Had Finn really meant taking time from each other, did he not want Poe anymore? Poe thought to himself, that it made sense. Why would anyone want to be in a relationship where they were always put second. Finn deserves better. Poe leaned against the wall, sighing before heading down the street.  

 

       Poe knew Finn deserved constant admiration and love. The tears stung his eyes as they begun to form. His throat felt pinched. He loved Finn and this hurt. He made no effort to hold back the tears as they slid down his cheeks. He had pictured his entire future with Finn. To have that so violently taken away from him. Poe breathing was shaky as he continued down the street. Each step was heavy. Poe was to deep in his own mind that he didn’t notice the black SUV pull up next to him.

 

“Hey Dameron?”  A man shouted from the driver side.

 

     Poe was shocked back to reality. He wiped his eyes as he glanced into the the car. 

 

“Ben?” Poe was shocked. Ben was a child star just like Poe. The last he’d heard of Ben was that he joined a religion that couldn’t help but be thought of as a cult. He sat in the car, his black hair making such a striking contrast to his pale white skin, he looked like death. 

 

      The man cringed slightly.

 

“Actually it’s Kylo now.” He corrected him with a smile. “My guy, what in the heck are you doing out here, it’s freezing.” 

 

      Poe shrugged.

 

“Just, you know, walking around. I gotta jacket.” He pulled on it only to release the scent of Finn from the garment. Poe shudders. 

 

“Come on, get in the car let me give you a ride home yeah?” Kylo smiled, showing too many teeth. 

 

“Yeah sure.” Poe made his way to the front passenger seat.

 

“Actually I gotta a lot of stuff in the front. You can jump in the back though.”

 

      Poe thought nothing of it and nodded as he opened the back seat, jumping in and closing the door behind him. 

 

“So, not to pry or anything, but why are you out this late without your man.” Kylo smiled. 

 

      Poe sat back. Being brought right back to his grief.

 

“I- uh I don’t think we’re together anymore.” Poe spoke softly. The words themselves didn’t sound right as they left his lips

 

“I’m sorry man.” Kylo glanced through the rear view mirror. “I mean you guys were cute together but like maybe it’s for the best you know.” he shrugged and returned his eyes to the road.

 

      Poe definitely didn't feel the same. He wanted to divulge into his pity but he couldn’t.

 

“I think it was my fault, really. Finn’s great.”

 

“Yeah but there’s a difference between talent dating talent and talent dating non talent you know?” Kylo shrugged as he turned on to the highway.

 

      Poe was to distracted or chose just not to acknowledge it. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

      Kylo huffed.

 

“ Y’know. It’s different. You date people in the same industry because they get the crazy hours and constant attention. Everyone else, not so much.” 

 

    Poe could see his point.

 

“Yeah. that was like the major bump for us, like I know Finn knew it was my job but he really didn’t get it, right?”

 

      Kylo nodded in agreement. Poe sat back in his seat, he sighed as he looked out the window. 

 

      The scenery outside was unfamiliar. Trees and buildings swung past that Poe hadn’t seen before.

 

“Hey,” Poe leaned forward. “Are we going to your place? Cause like I’m upset over Finn but I’m not that upset.” Poe tried to joke.

 

“Poe, please shut up.” Kylo spoke as he continued staring straight ahead.

 

“Yeah but my place was like passed up like five exits ago soo . .” Poe sat in silence for a moment. “Hey Ben,”

 

“It’s Kylo.” The man interrupted.

 

“Fine. Hey Kylo.”

 

     Kylo sighed.

 

“Yes Poe?” 

 

“I-is this a kidnapping?”  The driver huffed.

 

“If you have to ask if this is a kidnapping then what did you think this was?” Kylo calmly spoke.

 

       Poe’s heart sank. He was being kidnapped. This was truly the best night ever. 

 

“I thought we were just hanging out.” Poe sat up. Unsure of what to really do. “Pull over!”

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t this is a kidnapping.” Kylo spoke, eyes still on the road .

 

“Dude, what the fuck.” Poe shouted at the man.

 

“Language.” Kylo spoke.

 

       Poe tried unlocking and opening the door. The handle moved uselessly.

 

“Are the doors,” Poe almost laughed. “Are the fucking doors child locked?”

 

“Hey watch your language.” Kylo raised his voice. “And yes the windows are locked too.”

 

“Dude. What the fuck.” Poe repeated in disbelief.

 

       The pair drove for an hour up the highway. The trees and buildings have been replaced with dirt and suburban houses. Poe finally broke the silence. 

 

“So like, what’s the price on this face.” Poe smiled, sarcasm just seemed to bleed out of him.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes.

 

“There’s no price. Just a proposition.”

 

     It was Poe’s turn to scoff.

 

“Honestly I’m a little offended.” Poe smiled at Kylo’s reflection. “But i’ll let it pass, now if you could just take me home. I have a very worried little dog that’s waiting for me at home. If i don’t get there in time they’ll pee everywhere.”

 

      Kylo narrowed his eyes as he pulled off the highway and into a gas station.

 

“If you could get me a cherry slush that would be great sweetie.” Poe called out as Kylo walked to the gas station. 

 

        He sat in the car. He knew he couldn’t run. For one, that he is probably forty miles out in the middle of nowhere, and seconded who knows how crazy Kylo actually is now a days. Poe definitely didn’t wanna find out. He grabbed his phone. He had one bar. Poe’s first thought is to call Finn but the fear that he wouldn’t answer because he was too busy with that younger beautiful girl made him sick to his stomach.

 

      Kylo was approaching the car as Poe shot off his location and a quick message.

 

_ May have gotten kidnapped by Ben. no service. Come get me if you're not busy with your new girl. U look happy together. _

 

     Kylo returned to the driver seat and drove off.

 

“What did you get?! You didn't even put in gas!” Poe was just annoyed now. “And where’s my slush!”

 

~*~*~

 

      The walk to Rey’s home was a length. 

 

“How did you even get to the bar? It’s like a half hour walk from here!” Finn complained. Rey laughed.

 

  
“It’s nothing if you do it a couple times a week.”

 

      Finn was going to question her frequency when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

_ May have gotten kidnapped by Ben. no service. Come get me if you're not busy with your new girl. U look happy together. _

 

“What the fuck?” Finn stared at his phone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rey questioned.

 

“I think,” Finn was standing in disbelief. “I think my boyfriend got kidnapped.” 

 

“What do you mean kidnapped?”

 

“What else does kidnapped mean?” Finn gathered himself. How could this be happening? “And apparently he saw us together too.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Yeah ‘oh shit’. I’m sorry Rey, I have to go.” Finn turned to make his way out. Rey followed close behind.

 

“Wait. What’s the plan? You’re gonna walk all the way over there and beat their ass?” She grabbed his hand. “Come on, I’ll drive you.” 

 

“No Rey it’s to-”

 

“I swear to god if you say it’s too dangerous I’ll knock you back on your ass again.”

 

“Than never mind, come on let’s go.” Finn spoke in a rush as he followed Rey to her beaten grey little car. “Why would you walk to the bar if you have a car?”

 

“Hmm let’s see do i need a DUI?” Rey shot back.

 

      Finn paused before opening the door.

 

“Are you okay to drive?” Finn asked. Rey shot him a look. “Never mind, okay I’ll just man the GPS.”

 

“Yeah you do that.” Rey muttered as she got into the car, before peeling out with tire screeching.

 

~*~*~*~

 

       The car pulled off the pavement onto a weird dirt road. Poe was emotionally drained and kinda pissed at the turn of his night.  The car pulled in front of a large embellished metal fence it was too dark to make out what the design on the fence was but it was massive almost twelve feet tall. Kylo rolled down his window and pressed the button to the speaker.

 

**“What! What ! What!”** An old man's voice was distorted by the aged speaker.

 

“Snoke, it’s Kylo. I’ve got Dameron.”  

 

       There was a loud buzz as the fence creaked open. The hinges were rusted, emitting a sound that sounded very much like a scream.

 

       Snoke. Poe knew that name. It was William Snoke. Poe looked at Kylo through the rearview mirror. 

 

“Is this what you do now? You kidnap actors to force them into meetings with shoddy directors?” 

 

      Kylo finally turned from the driver seat to look directly back at Poe. 

 

“You take that back,” Kylo shoved his finger at Poe’s face. “Snoke is the most influential and noteworthy director of our time, it’s not his fault that none of these corporate critics can understand his masterpieces.”

 

      Poe couldn’t help but laugh now at the entirety of this situation.

 

       They were welcomed in to the large house by a man Poe didn’t recognize.

 

“Mr. Snoke will see you in the viewing room.” The man ushered them into a room. Poe took time to examine the walls. They were lined with memorabilia and posters of Snoke’s movies. There was no one but Kylo and Poe in the room. Out of the three walls one just held a screen.. 

 

       As Poe made his way to the second wall the screen began to crackle and pop as it emitted the image of who Poe was expecting to meet them.

 

“Why hello Mr. Dameron.” 

 

      Poe looked to Kylo. ‘What the hell’ He mouthed. Kylo just shook his head and pointed as if to indicate him talking back.

 

      Poe walked up to the screen.

 

“Uh hello Snoke.” Poe spoke to the screen. The man nodded and settled into a grin full of off putting satisfaction.

 

“Ah so you know of me.”

 

       Poe arched his brow. This was some Bond villain ridiculousness.

 

“Yeah, Knights of Ren was definitely uhm,” Utter shit. “Iconic.”

 

“Ahh yes. Corporate hollywood doesn’t appreciate great film as art anymore but I feel with you as the new frontrunner for my piece all will be changed.” He spoke annunciating every word.

 

       Kylo approached Poe with a stack of papers. Nudging him to take it. Poe took them examining the pages.

 

“Starkiller.”  Poe reads uninterested.

 

“Yes, the story of an army with a machine, a death machine, that will destroy every and any planet that tries to stop them.” 

 

      Poe wasn’t listening. He flipped through the pages all his parts highlighted. The highlighted marks stopped after page ten.

 

“I die in the first ten pages?!” Poe exclaimed “Do i come back later on or something?”

 

“No you die in a blaze of fire when a torpedo blast through your door.”

 

“A torpedo?

 

“Yes.” 

 

“The things that shoot out of submarines?”

 

“. . . yes.”

 

“Am I in the ocean or space?” Poe goes back to flipping the pages.

 

“Space.”

 

       Poe shot Kylo another incredulous look.

 

“I die in the first five minutes. You couldn’t have just e-mailed my agent or something.” Poe sighed.

 

“Yes but your death is the death of hope, don’t you get it?” Snoke raised his voice.

 

“I bet Clooney doesn’t have to deal with this shit.”  Poe mumbled under his breath.

 

“Watch your language!” Both of the other men shouted at once.

 

“Is this like a movie for that cult you’re in?” He looked to Kylo. Poe was exhausted, pissed, and didn’t care any more. “I’m not taking any part of your lunacies.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what it is all you have to do is just read the damn lines!” Snoke yelled.

 

“There’s nothing to even work with here. Like what’s his motivation, what makes him wanna fight?”  The man urged on, if there was one thing that pissed Poe off more than anything it was lazy writing. “Why is he hope?” 

 

        Snoke sat in his seat looking at the monitor

 

“Maybe i was wrong about you.” he grimaced. “You don’t share my vision what a pity. You can see yourself out.”

 

“Thank god.” Poe huffed as he pushed past the doors. 

 

        Kylo made his way to open the entrance door. As he turned the handle the door swung open with the weight of a kick. Poe looked up to the noise to see Finn standing at the door.  With a frown plastered on his face.

 

~*~*~

 

“So does this usually happen to your boyfriend?” Rey asks as she turns her car onto the highway.

 

      Finn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“What?” Finn asked distracted as he fiddled with the screen on his phone. Watching the blue circle make its way to the pin on the map.

 

“The kidnapping? You seem scary calm and I don’t know about you but I would definitely be panicking and calling the police by now.” Rey continued. 

 

      No police. That means photographers and reports, this did not need to be a public scandal.

 

“Uhm it’s a family friend. Just need to pick him up, y’know sometimes family can be a little off.” Finn spoke distracted, Rey gave him a look before returning her eyes to the road.  

 

      Finn tried to play it off, but the worry wouldn’t leave him. He tried to make sense of why Ben would have taken Poe out this far. What’s out here? Poe mentioned that Ben had joined some group that seemed to, very obviously, be a cult, but Finn’s research showed that they were based in the northern part of the city. So why are they heading east?

 

       Finn watched the exits fly past him. This route was familiar but of course when you travel with your movie star boyfriend from meetings to meetings all highways seem to look the same. 

 

       They pulled into the drop location on the map. Parking in front of the gas station. Finn went in questioning if the man behind the counter had seen any men lately that seemed suspicious. The man mentioned a pale white man with black hair gave off a bit of a unsettling vibe but other than that no. When Finn tried to further question about the pale man the cashier got upset, claiming not to take mental notes on every person that comes in. Finn left frustrated, returning to the car.

 

      Rey soon returned to the driver seat with a red slushie in hand. 

 

“So where to boss?” She slurped on the cherry ice.

 

       Finn scanned the parking lot. 

 

“I don’t know but I have no reception, i can’t even try to launch the tracking app on his phone.” Finn was trying to keep himself calm.

 

“Ugh, this place is such a shit hole. No service, no stores, you know the only reason people live out here is because of the cheap houses.” Rey swallowed more of her syrup drenched ice. “Get your mansion on a pile of shit.”

 

       Finn smiled at the commentary. She was right, the last time he was out here was when Poe had some meeting with a director over a new movie, they wanted to talk up a role for Poe. As soon as the two pulled up they were greeted by a twelve foot cast iron fence that displayed a ufo destroying a town as dragon flew in the sky, in such intricate details. Finn and Poe couldn’t contain their laughter as they pulled away and returned home. They still joked about it in casual conversation. Finn remembered the director was pissed they had cancelled, they didn’t care as they grabbed a slushie from a gas station.

 

      Finn glanced at Rey’s drink. They stopped for slushies. At this exact location. 

 

“Rey! I think i know where he is.” He shouted suddenly, The girl reacted almost dropping her drink.

 

“Jesus, calm down!” 

 

“Oh god we were here before.” Finn was giddy. “We need to get back on the highway.”

 

“Is he in danger?” Rey started her car, pulling out of the lot.

 

“He should be fine, Can’t say the same for the rest of them.” 

 

~*~*~

 

“Finn!” Poe shouted as his boyfriend jumped on top of Kylo.

 

        Finn landed a blow to Kylo’s gut. The man wheezed out a breath.

 

“You hijacked my boyfriend! You asshole!” Finn shouted in the man’s face.

 

“That’s rude.” Kylo spit out. Finn threw another punch that landed against Kylo’s cheek.

 

“Fuck you!” Finn stood up leaving the man writhing on the floor, whimpering in pain.

 

      He ran to the other man. Poe taking Finn in his arms, his grin so wide it could split his face. Finn searched Poe assessing any damages.

 

“You’re okay?” Finn reassured himself.

 

“Of course! Listen I’m so sor-”

 

“Finn?” Rey entered the house, she spotted the man on the floor. “Hey! You’re the suspicious pale white guy.” Kylo just groaned on the floor.

 

      Poe pulled away at the sight of her. She turned and caught sight of them.

 

“Finn!” She ran to him. “Did you find your boyfriend?” 

 

     Finn smiled and gestured to Poe.

 

“Yeah he’s fine.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Poe smiled as he questioned it. “You mean you’re not with her.”

 

      Finn looked at Poe as if he sprouted another head.

 

“What?” 

 

“Holy shit. You’re Poe Dameron.” Rey gasped. “I’m Rey, I was the driver in this rescue mission.” She offered her hand, and turned to Finn. “You didn’t say your boyfriend was Poe fucking Dameron.”

 

      Finn shrugged.

 

“Wait, so I’m still your boyfriend?” Poe interrupted.

 

“Uhm unless something changed while i was gone?” Finn was confused.

 

“But i saw you leave the bar with her.”

 

“To walk her home.” Finn huffed. “Poe sometimes I swear you’re so dense. We didn’t break up, we had a fight. We’ve fought before.”

 

“But you left.” Poe breathed. “You still love me?”

 

      Finn embraced the man. Setting his head in the crook of his neck.

 

“You poor poor weird attachment issued curly haired man. Of course I love you and of course I’ll never leave you.” Finn leaned away and held the other man’s cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb against his skin.

 

    A loud voice emitted from the speakers. 

 

**_“Get out of my house you goons! Before i call the police!”_ **

 

“Well i guess that’s our que.” Finn pulled Poe to the door walking around Kylo’s pained figure.

 

“See ya, Ben.” Poe waved as he made his way out of the house. Rey followed behind, dragging her foot in the process making contact with Kylo’s shin. 

 

~*~*~

 

        Over the drive home Finn had offered Rey a job as a bodyguard for Poe’s old friend that just got into show business.

 

“Her name’s Jessika Pava. She’s great but mostly into indie movies, so the crowds aren’t at that large of a scale. If you can handle crazed fans like you handled that me with that pool cue i think it’ll work out just fine.” Finn smiled as Rey dropped the men off telling him she’d consider it. 

 

       They waved good bye and made plans to see each other soon.

 

       Once they made it to their apartment Poe threw himself on the couch. Sighing trying to make the cushions devour him. His dog slept in the corner not caring for their arrival. 

 

“Did you- did you clean the whole apartment?” Finn looked over their home noting how this is as tidy as it has ever been.

 

“You left and I panicked.” Poe tried to justify himself. He waved his arms to Finn, motioning him to join him on the sofa.

 

       Finn rolled his eyes and sat leaning into Poe’s touch.

 

“I should call Leia. Tell her what Ben is up too.” Poe spoke as he grazed his fingers along Finn’s hair. “And I’m talking to Hux first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yeah, That probably a good idea.” Finn sighed settling into his boyfriend's touch.

 

“Yeah I know,” Poe laughed to himself. “I’m full of them.”

 

       Finn turned to face Poe, breaking of contact from his fingers. He laughed.

 

“You’re trouble, Poe Dameron.” Finn sighed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other man’s. Sighing in to the kiss. Finn nestled close as Poe seemed to do the same. They laid together on that couch till they lost themselves to sleep.

  
       It had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let's talk about Finn yeah?
> 
> Finn-is-a-jedi.tumblr.com


End file.
